My Silent Song
by LegendxOfxZach
Summary: It all started with a simple errand: Go see what Professor Oak wanted. Now, years later, Red's mother is left alone and empty inside the house she raised her son until he left her to become a star. Discover the darker side of a story we all know too well.


_**My Silent Song**_

_The years had truly flown by. _

It seemed like it was just yesterday that my only child left me. It started off innocently- Professor Oak had been looking for him, but he had been asleep. I had sent him off to see what he wanted...

He never came back.

I sit here in this chair watching the television, hearing of his accomplishments, and I can't help but cry. Why did he ever leave me like this? Years have passed, and as he accomplishes more and more on his quest more people show up to see the house he grew up in. See the sights he saw as a child. See the mother he left behind. They ask if he has a phone number they can use to reach him, and I reply that I don't have it. They ask where he is so that they could battle him, and I reply that I don't know where he went. I'd begun to despise them, begun to hate them for bringing him up to me so nonchalantly.

Occasionally a person will judge me for not knowing anything about my child, but how is it my fault? I'd tried so hard to get a hold of him. I remember meeting Blue on the streets of Pallet and asking him if he'd seen my darling boy. I could feel the tears in my eyes, hear them seeping into my voice, but as I always did when it came to my son, I fought them off and maintained composure talking of him. Blue had simply gazed at me uninterestedly and let me know that he hadn't seen my darling Red in ages. I asked him to tell Red to come visit me if he ever saw him again. Blue simply walked away with a nod of his head. I had tried so hard to hide my sorrow, hide my pale face and the way I wobbled so weakly, but I could tell he had taken notice of it. The fact he saw through my disguise was like a knife in my side.

I lost the chance to hear my child grow up. See him for myself as an adult. Hear his voice calling for his mother or the sound of his feet on the carpet. I only hear of him from trainers he defeated, see him through pictures in magazines. He goes through such dangerous journeys... Doesn't he know that I love him? Doesn't he know I don't want him to sacrifice himself like that?

Doesn't he know that I want him back home?

He was all I had left in this world, and now I sit here day by day hoping he'll finally return. As days went by, I maintained composure. As weeks went by, I began to worry. As months flew by, I began to slowly decay. _I should have known he would leave me all alone. _

I've lost track of the years it's been, but I'll never forget anything about my only son. I can still see him as a child before his father had left, before my illness came, running through the fields of Pallet with a smile on his face and a stick in his hand. I suppose it really is true that there's no love like a mother's love. It was a wonderful, horrible thing being so attached to a single person in this life. I'd discovered that the hard way, yet I'd never abandoned the love I had for my child. He has and always will have my heart.

Today the door opened yet again. I had gazed up eagerly, hoping beyond hope that it was my child coming back to me after all these years. My hopes faded as a young boy walked in hoping to see my darling boy, and I had told him that I had no information on him. The boy seemed irritated with my lack of knowledge, and I couldn't help but feel the same. As he left I began to cough yet again, feeling the deep pain in my stomach and chest as drops of blood dotted my hands. I had stared at it numbly, remembering the trip to the doctor's office. _I don't have much more time..._ I had thought to myself with a sigh. _All I need is my son. I don't care what happens to me, so long as I finally see him one last time._

I could feel my strength fade gently, forcing me to lay my head down on the table in front of me. I continued to cough, but I was too weak. I had to prepare myself to sit up and pretend that everything was okay if someone else were to walk in. If my son were to walk in. I couldn't let him see me like this...

I began to cough again into my arms, no longer making any sound as I did so. _My silent song of misery,_ I thought to myself with a sad laugh, _about a mother trapped in her own nightmare._ My eyes were beginning to go in and out of focus as blood trickled down my chin, but I no longer cared anymore. I had stopped taking my medicine weeks ago. _Bound to sing for all these trainers praise of a boy that had abandoned me years ago. Bound to sing for them, a worthless mother._ I silently stared across the table at a picture of my darling boy years before he'd left. _He was so sweet. So innocent._ I could feel the tears coming to my eyes yet again.

_Why did you have to leave me all alone? _

I gave another silent cough, the pain in my chest intensifying as a pang of horror flooded me. I could feel the life slowly draining out of my body. _I... I can't die like this,_ I thought to myself sadly, _over a table in an empty house._ A single tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at the picture of my son, breathing becoming harder every second. I could feel myself fading away, my vision blurring and slowly fading as I continued to cough silently and let the blood trickle past my lips. _I... I have to see you... I can't let it end like this._ I slowly reached my hand out for the picture, gently wrapping my hands around the frame and pulling it towards me. _I just... Needed to look at you one last time._

I could hardly see any longer, my vision clouded by tears and the creeping hands of death. All I could see was your smiling face. Hear your gentle laugh. Feel your soft hands in mine one last time. I gave a silent sob as I accepted my fate. Accepted the way my life will now end.

As my vision began to cloud, I could still barely make out the sight of the door opening as my darling boy walked into the house for the first time in years. I could still barely hear his voice as he yelled out for his mother, worry and horror seeping into his voice. I could still barely hear the sound of his feet as he rushed over to me.

As the world around me slowly faded away into nothingness and death took me for its own, I couldn't help but smile as my only wish in life was finally granted and I was able to hold my son once more.


End file.
